


I Don't Know Enough About You

by Meskeet, RebelAngel11



Series: Running The Same Race All Over Again (Unrelated Mosh Pit of Cartinelli Aus) [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Printers catching on fire, Sassy Lesbian Thespians, accidental propsal, geez what's wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meskeet/pseuds/Meskeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel11/pseuds/RebelAngel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: my printer isn't printing anymore and my papers are due tomorrow so I'm on my knees in front of your door begging to use your printer when the old lady from above passes us and thinks I'm proposing to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Enough About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was haphazardly thrown together when I saw this prompt and spat out all the fluffiness I could. Honestly not even sure that it makes sense. 
> 
> Thanks to Meskeet for the wonderful idea to start a Cartinelli AU collaboration series! Love ya friend.
> 
> Also I'm super sick right now, so I'm terribly sorry for any typos or errors, I'm hopped up on antibiotics and just wanted to throw this out into the world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Angie Martinelli, we’ve known each other,”

 

The brunette broke off for a moment to glance at the older woman staring at them with a wide prompting smile on her face, Peggy’s eyes widened, quickly meeting the baby-blues of the devil that was her next door neighbor before resuming, " _for a time_ and I never thought that I’d be the type to settle down, but over the last year I’ve learned to love so many things about you. Um-”

 

Peggy stopped and once more looked into the eyes of her neighbor and the closest friend she’d had in years. The woman who, without prompting had forced herself into Peggy’s life every chance she got and somehow managed to make it so much better, so in this moment the Englishwoman was completely honest when she spoke.

 

“I love that you sing in the shower to that horrible pop music and your late night baking sessions that keep me awake because I can smell the cookies through the door and the fact that you curse, so very loudly, in Italian when you drop things. You’re pushy, but not in the bad way, because when you want something you just, go after it and that is so admirable. Because if you weren't so damn stubborn we would never have met. Angie, my darling, you are kind, so extraordinarily kind that I have a difficult time believing that you're real. You're so full of life and I just can't wait any longer to ask you if you'd like to share your life with me. Angela Martinelli, will you marry me?”

 

Peggy sneakily slipped the ring her grandmother had given her years before off her hand and held it up for Angie's inspection. The younger woman's eyes widened dramatically as she took in the speech and ring. A few tears escaping the confines of her bright blue eyes.

 

“Oh geez, English. I--”

 

***

Twenty minutes earlier:

 

 _“Bloody Nora!”_ Peggy exclaimed as immediately retracted her hand from the flames that had quickly erupted from the _thing_ that used to be her printer.

 

Once a loving and giving machine, Peggy was sure that she would have been horribly sad to see it go, if she wasn’t just so furious.

 

“Oh dammit.” She muttered as she remembered the final report she’d had to print out for her last Criminology class that decided if she was going to graduate early. Peggy had powered through her Master's program in order to hopefully obtain one of the teaching positions at the university that were so highly coveted.

 

If only her damn printer would work.

 

“Dear Lord. Damn it all!”

 

Two in the morning. _Alright, think Peggy, what could you do at two in the morning?_ The brunette paced in front of the still slightly flaming printer as she thought out her possible plans of action.

 

_1) Go to the Library Annex, they're open all night....but are probably packed with sad saps just like you  
_

_2) Call Edwin and pray that he takes mercy on you and answers_

_3) Angie - her neighbor and best friend that she'd had a rather blatant crush on since moving in. And if Peggy was honest with herself, even before then when she'd first looked up into the sparkling blue eyes as she ordered her coffee from the on campus shop._

 

Sighing, she sat down once again in defeat as she tried to figure her life out.

 

The paper had to be submitted by the five a.m. mark because Professor Dooley was an insufferable man who believed in torturing his students by assigning a fifty page formal report over a case they had barely covered in the last two days of class.

 

Now after seventy-four hours of almost non-stopped work, an ungodly amount of bad coffee, and one too many espresso shots, Peggy had cracked.

 

Eyes bloodshot, wearing a sleep tank top that she’d been in for a while and yoga pants that had seen better days, the brunette knew that she looked a wreck and when she stood to return to pacing around her apartment, her mirror confirmed it.

 

Peggy Carter was not a quitter. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Option number three.

 

Time to go next door.

 

Which is exactly how she found herself not ten minutes later, on her knees in front of her next door neighbor and (only at the moment, worst) friend, groveling for use of the other woman’s printer. One hand lightly gripping Angie’s in an attempt to plead with the other woman.

 

“Do you honestly find it necessary to make me get on my knees and beg for one measly favor?” Peggy pouted, knowing that the other woman would eventually soften up.

 

Angie smiled that Cheshire cat smile that Peggy both adored and despised.

 

"Sure I do, English. Gotta get you some acting skills if you wanna stick around this Theatre major. Plus you just woke me up the day before my last final Pegs. I think that deserves a little beggin.”

 

Sighing heavily, Peggy pleaded, rather sincerely if she did say so herself. "Oh Angie, _I am_ terribly sorry, but I just need to print one thing off and then I will be out of your hair and you can go back to sleep.”

 

“Hmmm. Well Pegs I’m not sure I know you well enough to letcha use it!”

 

Peggy’s unamused face and glare made Angie chuckle, causing her cascade of caramel colored curls to fall over her shoulders in a manor that the brunette found oh too appealing for two in the morning.

 

“You’re joking with me, right?”

 

“Course I am English! Plus, this,” the theatre student gestured to Peggy’s kneeling position, “is no different than that time you made me drink that entire mug of awful tea just to make me prove I couldn’t handle your English-ness.”

 

“Angie, I never meant for you to take it as a challenge, besides there was no stopping you once you’d set your mind to it. Plus, it was rather entertaining to see you grimace at every sip of straight Earl Grey.”

 

The blue eyed woman’s smile was replaced by a raised eyebrow and faint smirk. A combination that Peggy knew meant trouble.

 

Before the younger woman could open her mouth to speak again, a voice called down from the stairwell landing above their floor.

 

“Oh my dear! You must say yes!” The speaker was an elderly woman, with a full head of grey hair, a cane, and a sincere but scarily mischievous smile that graced her once lovely face.

 

Both Peggy and Angie looked at each other in confusion before it dawned on them.

 

Both their minds went into immediate panic mode as they tried to set the record straight that Peggy was definitely NOT proposing to Angie.

 

In the middle of the hallway.

 

At two in the morning.

 

“No ma’m -”

“We’re not -”

“This is not what it looks like.”

“Nope, not at all!”

 

Sadly the woman wasn’t buying it as she motioned for them to continue on, occasionally calling for Peggy to speak a little louder.

 

After the unexpectedly heartfelt speech from Peggy, all three women were waiting on bated breath for Angie’s answer.

 

“Oh geez, English. I - I never thought I’d meet someone like you that actually liked me for me. When we first met in that coffee shop, I mean, I know that I come on too strong sometimes, but with you I just couldn’t help it. It’s like all the words just flew outta my head and all I could see was you." Angie smiled softly down at Peggy and the brunette felt her heart leap.

 

Angie continued, looking rather shy as she spoke words that both knew were not just spur of the moment.

 

"That’s kinda the way this last year has been for me, especially when you moved in next door. I honestly don't want to imagine life without you and you're terrible cooking and awful jokes and hatred of baseball, which we really need to work on. Pegs, you’re the best friend a girl could ask for and even though we’re both really difficult sometimes...I think we could make this work.”

 

Biting her lip, Angie’s eyes pleaded for Peggy to understand the truth behind her words.

 

“I’d love to be able to share a life with you Peggy Carter, so yes, my answer is yes.”

 

Peggy nodded in astonished confirmation before she slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger on Angie’s hand. For a moment no one moved, the brunette just smiled up at her friend, the woman who was just crazy enough to be the perfect person to fake get engaged with.

 

“Well aren’t you two going to kiss? That is usually how people seal the deal.”

 

The pair glanced hesitantly at each other, uncharacteristically shy on both their parts as Peggy stood and Angie used their intertwined hands to pull the brown eyed girl closer. Peggy hoped that the other woman couldn’t hear just how hard her heart was beating in her chest, everything felt out of control, but Peggy felt better than she’d had in years.

 

Always the bold one, Angie took in Peggy hesitance and threw it out the window when she cupped the other woman’s cheek and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

After a few moments of chaste kissing, they broke apart, stupid smiles on each of their faces. Angie bit her lip and Peggy’s fragile mental state broke. She surged forward kissing Angie once again, this time with a ferocity that neither were truly prepared for. Peggy gripping Angie’s jaw in one hand while her other slipped around the blonde’s waist, attempting to get a better grasp on her new fiancee.

 

Angie gave as good as she got, kissing back even harder, slowly opening her mouth to Peggy who tasted like coffee and tea and the underlying factor that was the embodiment of the English beauty.

 

Once again they broke apart, chests heaving in near tandem as their bodies aligned themselves together. Peggy reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Angie’s ear while the theatre major tried not to swoon.

 

In the background, they vaguely heard the elderly woman call a congratulation and some warm wishes, to which the couple smiled at and eventually wished the woman a good night as she departed.

 

 _“Oh my god_ , did we just get engaged?”

 

The couple turned back to one another and just stared as they both tried to process Angie’s question.

 

This was not how Peggy planned her night to go. It was nearing three in the morning. She had a paper due in person in two hours and had yet to print it off. Hell, she’d gotten engaged and just stuck her tongue down her best friend’s throat.

 

Oh, to hell with it.

 

“Ah, well. Best laid plans and all that, love.”

 

Angie giggled as Peggy continued to press light kisses to her mouth.

 

Instead of dwelling on the oddities of the night, Peggy allowed herself to be led into Angie’s apartment where almost all thoughts of her report and printing went out the window as she focused on the feeling of Angie’s lips on her skin.

 

Almost all thoughts.

 

“Darling, just out of curiosity. Does that answer of yes, also count for use of your printer too?”

 

Angie pulled back from peppering kissing along Peggy’s neck, narrowing her eyes while giving the other woman a no-nonsense look.

 

“Well I don't remember that being part of the confessions of love or anything, but _ciò che è mio è tuo._ "

 

"Thank you _darling_." The last word was punctuated with a sweet kiss on the thespian's nose.

 

"Oh, shut up English, you talk too much.”

 

***

Peggy, thankfully, did make it in time to turn in her paper.

 

Angie aced most of her final. No judging, she was a little distracted by the ring on her finger.

 

Eventually the Italian girl gave the brunette back the ring she’d proposed with.

 

Only to have it returned to her a year and a half later after another proposal...one that was actually planned.

 

Two years later, the pair took a trip down the aisle.

  
Angie never gave that ring back and Peggy never, ever bought another printer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Peggy Lee's "I Don't Know Enough About You"
> 
> Italian translation: what's mine is yours
> 
> (Not sure if it's right, I just used Google translate. Please anyone feel free to give me the correct phrasing!)
> 
> Up next: "we're both shopping in the drug store and you're obviously sick and Im the only one who sees you struggling so Im gonna help you out if you would just stop yelling at me" 
> 
> OR 
> 
> "we live next door to each other and i heard you crying so i left you cookies but chickened out and ran away before you opened the door and now it's kinda a thing i do."


End file.
